Such turntables are known in the prior art; however, they have several disadvantages. One is, it is difficult to mount them for concentric rotation which is free from added friction due to spindles, rubbing against guides, and the like. Another is, that when they are driven by a wheel against a peripheral flange, reversing the direction of the drive causes the wheel to tend to disengage from the flange rather than engage the flange. A further disadvantage of prior art turntables is that they do not deliver the stock at constant tension or provide a fly wheel effect, as their speed control devices use springs, pendulums, or the like.